


Putting Out Fires

by b0o



Series: The Joys of Raising a Spider Son [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young Peter Parker, canon is given the side eye, peter is tonys son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Tony thinks its time for the team to meet Peter.





	Putting Out Fires

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Avengers. Will explain the details of why he now lives with Tony in another fic.

Tony stared at the team that was grouped around the table laughing at something Clint had said and suddenly wondered what Peter was doing. He knew he could just call Happy who was more or less guarding the boy for a report, or just call the phone he had given Peter directly. However a third option made itself known, he could finally introduce the team, minus Thor, to his son.

Natasha already knew about him but had only brought him up once when they were alone to ask how he was, the rest of the team knew nothing. Steve noticed how uncharacteristically the man was being and felt a pang of concern, while Tony’s face didn’t show any strong emotion his eyes told a different story.

Before he could try to figure out how to discreetly ask the man what was wrong Clint beat him to it, “if you’re trying to figure out what the meaning of life is, I’m pretty sure it’s 42.” At the questioning look Steve gave him the archer gave a small nod, “I’ll show that movie you later.”

That was what confirmed it for Tony, they needed to meet Peter if for no other reason than for Peter to have someone to share his references with. “Alrighty gang, we’re going on a field trip.” With that he stood up and took in the various blank stares he was receiving he raised an eyebrow, “now don’t all jump up at once.”

Though he was still confused Steve stood obediently, Bruce stood up after looking a little less confused because he was already getting used to Tony’s odd requests. Clint gave a half shrug before standing up, “why not.”

Natasha was fixing him with a knowing look before giving a small smile and gracefully rising, “this ought to be interesting.” With that Tony led them to a small plane, Steve shared a look with Bruce before the pair entered and strapped in. “JARVIS, you know where to go.”

 “Right away sir.”

This only caused Steve further confusion, “Tony where are we going?”

His reply was Tony waving his hand dismissively, “Malibu, the surf’s supposed to be good this time of year.” Natasha did little to hide her smile at the location and Clint gave her a look, “you’re in on this?”

The spy gave him a sly smile, “don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man mumbled something under his breath that sounded like ‘betrayal’ and after that the small group sat in relative silence. A minute or two passed before Tony began bouncing his leg in obvious attempt to relieve whatever tension was affecting him.

Natasha took this as her cue to tease Clint about some incident that happened years ago and Clint played along. Soon enough the tension faded, and though Tony participated in the conversations it was plain to see he was more on edge he had been a few hours ago.

Finally JARVIS alerted them that they were reaching their destination and Tony felt unease return to the pit of his stomach. Once he introduced Peter to the Avengers there was no going back, he rationalized that this was the best plan though. If something happened to him or he was targeted then it would be smart for Peter to be protected. 

Throwing open the door the greeting Tony was about to call out died on his lips, the familiar smell of smoke had made itself present the moment he entered. It took a second for the panic that had invaded his system to make him move but the moment he stepped forward he was sprinting.

He heard the voices of the team behind him but could barely hear them over the rush of blood in his ears. A voice in the back of his head unhelpfully pointed out that the closer he got to his destination the more prominent the smell was and when he was actually to the room he could smoke slowly creeping out of the bedroom door.

With strength he wasn’t entirely sure he possessed Tony kicked down the door to see his son trying to pat out the flames with his bare hands. No words could be called forth to tell the boy to run, instead his body moved on autopilot and he ran into grab his son before making a quick escape.

He was dimly aware of someone, he thinks it was Steve, retrieving one of the many fire extinguishers scattered throughout the house and going into the room but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but take Peter as far away from the danger as possible. They made it to the living room when Natasha stood in front of him, “it’s out, he’s safe.”

Her words brought him back into the present and he was suddenly very aware that the boy in his arms was sobbing. Tony placed Peter on the couch gently and pushed down his own panic to deal with the boys, “hey, it’s me. You’re alright now kid.” Peter was obviously trying to choke back any further sobs but was failing miserably, when he went to wipe his face Tony noticed his hands and a fresh wave of anxiety hit him.

“Shit kid. Let me see your hands.” It took a moment of coaxing but Peter finally relented and let the older man inspect the burns, the sight of which had Tony frowning.

“Alright, it’s time to let Bruce baby fix you up. I’m going to go figure out what the hell started that fire and why none of the sensors picked up on it.” Bruce had already procured a medical bag that JARVIS had told him about and kneeled in front of the shaken boy. 

"Your name is Peter? I’m Bruce, it’s nice to meet you.”

Peter nodded and let out a small sniffle, “nice to meet you to.” With introductions temporarily done Bruce began to work on his hands, at seeing that Peter was being treated Tony set out to do as he promised. Steve and Clint stepped out of the way and instead went to join the current gathering in the living room.

Steve found himself looking the boy over; if he had to guess an age he would say the kid was 8 or 9, he had brown hair and dark eyes with large glasses sitting low on his nose. However there was something oddly familiar about the kid he couldn’t place. “Hey kid, what’s your name?”

Peter stared at him for a second before the question registered, “oh, my name is Peter Parker.” Clint seemed to have noticed the similarity as well and asked the next question.

“So what are you doing here? Are you like the son of one of Stark’s employees and he’s babysitting?”

Peter seemed to fidget for a moment before shaking his head, “no, I live here.” It was clear that Peter wasn’t used to being the center of attention and after the fire he was still shaken. Luckily Tony came striding back into the room and spared Peter being asked anything else.

“I see you’ve all officially met my son, Peter.” Three pairs of eyes stared at him but before any of them could start an invigorating game of 20 questions Tony turned his attention to Peter.

“So I couldn’t help but notice the bits of metal attached to wires in your room, I’m going to go out on a limb and say that’s what started the fire.” Peter hung his head low before slowly nodding, despite knowing it Tony still felt frustration bubble inside of him.

“I’m also going to make the assumption that you’re the one that turned off the smoke detectors, and turned off the sensors that would alert me if something went wrong in the house?” Again there was a long pause before Peter nodded in silent defeat.

“Peter, what the hell?” It took great willpower for Tony not to yell, he knew Peter was smart enough not to do any of those things but for some reason did it anyway.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, I was trying to make a robot for school but the wires kept smoking so I turned the alarm off. I didn’t want it to go off for something stupid.”

Tony felt a migraine coming on, “kid, the smoke detectors and sensors are there for a reason. Namely to prevent you from burning up into a crisp, which by the way brings me to something else. Where did you get that material? The junkyard?” When a beat went by and Peter wasn’t denying it Tony felt his patience slip further away.

“It wasn’t a junkyard, it was a dumpster.”

“Oh well that’s completely different, your right. So let me see if I understand all this; you got these dumpster parts that kept smoking, so you turned off the alarms, and then when a fire did start instead of doing the smart thing of leaving or calling for help you try to put it out with your bare hands. Let me know if I got anything wrong.”

Peter looked close to tears but Tony only felt more frustration build, “maybe you forgot but there is a very well stocked lab just downstairs that even has a robot who loves nothing more than to extinguish fires. You might have to grab a step stool to reach some parts but I get the feeling it would work better than whatever you were trying to do.”

Peter said nothing as Bruce finished bandaging his burns and after being silently stared down by his father he replied in a weak voice. “You said I couldn’t go in there alone.”

Tony had said something along those lines when he first brought Peter into the lab over a year ago, but he hadn’t expected the kid to take him so seriously. Then again considering who he was dealing with it should have been expected, with a sigh he moved over to where Peter had retreated into the sofa.

“Should have known that would be the rule you follow and not one of the other rules that involve actually staying safe.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tony felt his anger dissipate completely as he sat down next to him, “relax kid, just try not to do anything else that will take years off of my life. Also next time you have some school project of any kind I will be personally offended if you don’t at least let me in on the design. Oh and you should probably thank Banner for patching you up.”

Peter opened his mouth to do just that when realization struck him, “Dr. Bruce Banner?”

Bruce gave him a smile and nodded, “I see you’ve heard of me.”

Peter visibly perked up, “yes, of course I have! I read all of your thesis papers! I mean, I’m not so good with radiology or biology but it was still super cool!”

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle at his enthusiasm, “well thank you, I’m impressed you read them at all.”

“Kids smart.”

No one could miss how Tony’s words were laced with pride but before Clint could call him out on it Peter gasped. “Wait, are you Captain America?”

Steve gave him a warm smile and nod, “yes, but please just call me Steve.”

Peter made a small noise and nodded quickly before turning his gaze to the other two, “so you two must be Hawkeye and Black Widow?”

When Natasha gave him a smile he practically bounced in his seat, “oh wow, I’m in the same room as the Avengers.”

Suddenly his face grew red and he shrunk in on himself whispering in mortification, “the Avengers saw me cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
